Given the potential number of factors to manage the operations associated with a large, complex industrial system, such as, for example, one or more aircraft and their associated apparatuses, such as engines, optimizing such factors for an enterprise (e.g., for asset utilization, fuel cost reduction, physical inspection, physical damage state assessment, workscope, and shop service capacity) is typically ad hoc in nature as well as time-consuming.